Pizza Face (Episode)
Pizza Face is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode overall. It aired on May 18th, 2014. "Mamma Mia!" Official Description Mikey struggles to convince the others that a brand new mutant is capturing the minds of citizens using living pizzas. Plot One night, April and Irma are walking out on a street in Manhattan and Irma asks April if she's in the mood for watching a movie called Dusk of the Zombies 4, which is playing in the cinema. April is about to respond, but then receives a call from the Turtles, upon which she starts making up lies about having a date with Casey. Then, a Pizza delivery guy drives by them and falls off of his bike. He screams about being assaulted and leaves in a hurry. He drops a free pizza. April thinks about bringing it back to the guys, but Irma says that she would not eat it - no matter what. April receives another call and runs away. Irma sarcastically thanks April for spending some quality time with her. Elsewhere, April begins to trust the things that Irma had said and throws the Pizza into the dumpster. When she is about to exit an alley, however, she hears bizarre voices saying, "eat me." She then comes very close to the pizza box, and opens it, when something blurry emerges and latches onto her!! In the lair, Leo and Raph are sitting on the couch watching the Television, and Donnie is worried because April has not been answering her phone for a number of hours. Mikey is worried as well, because none of the pizza shops in town are answering either. This makes the others groan in complete aggrevation...Leo says that Mikey is the actual culinary expert and comments that he should cook a pizza of his own. An enthralled Mikey quickly runs into the kitchen. There, he prepares what he coins the 'ultimate pizza', while making up rhymes and dancing with the Ice Cream Kitty. Raph complains about Mikey's singing, but then a repulsive smell reaches Leo and he and his brothers are disgusted. Mikey offers some of his home-made pizza to the others and they immediately decline once they catch sight of the mold and the worms that are in it. Mikey then quickly and readily starts devouring it. The other Turtles then witness a commercial involving Antonio's Pizza-Rama, in which multiple citizens act as if they want to 'obey' the flavor. Leo is suspicious. Nonentheless, he then calls the shop on his telephone and orders a pizza. Raph then sends Mikey out to wait for it, but he also gives the explicit instructions to NOT take a bite. The pizza boy soon arrives and sets the pizza down, causing Mikey to grab it. The oddly behaving pizza guy then drives off on his motorbike, while Mikey returns to his lair. He is extremely tempted to eat the food that he just received, although he manages to keep his hunger at bey and calls for the guys. Something in the box then starts speaking like it did to April, but Mikey, at first, thinks that it is just his imagination going wild. With some hesitance, Mikey opens the pizza box and an enraged, TALKING PIZZA starts to attack him in an attempt to force Mikey to eat!!! After the brief fight that follows, the guys show up and see that Mikey is rolling on the floor covered in a mess of pizza toppings. They all thank him sarcastically for ruining their dinner. Shortly after, Mikey stakes on the rooftops to Antonio's and he spots April alongside a bunch of humans that are roaming the streets and acting identically to zombies. He is then approached by three people that have Pizza dough covering every single part of their faces. Their brutish strength easily outmatches his ninja skills and Mikey nearly gets pounded, but narrowly saves himself thanks to one of his smoke bombs. He rushes to the lair to warn Splinter and his brothers, only to see them 'zombified' from eating some of the pizzas as well. Once again, Mikey is attacked by several pizzas and his family members make an escape while Mikey is facing away from them. The young turtle takes one of the pizzas as a hostage, interrogating him about the circumstances. The pizza finally reveals everything after Mikey threatens to roast it in the oven. The pizza claims that, one day, the humble chef Antonio was tossing pizzas around and he heard a strange noise. A Mutagen canister came falling out of the sky from the Kraang scout ship and landed near Antonio's feet. He wanted to know if this was a secret ingredient gifted to him from the heavens. He put some on the tips of his fingers, licked it, and mutated himself into a food somehow, which affected dozens of other pizzas in the process. After the little Pizza finishes talking, Mikey asks what Antonio has in mind for his zombie customers. The pizza says that he will wrap them in calzones and eat them whole....tonight! Sickened, Mikey leaves to save his family, but before doing so, he tosses the pizza into the freezer, where it is helpless against the Ice Cream Kitty. Mikey sneaks to Antonio's, desperately trying to blend in as a zombie. After he successfully gains entry, he goes into the kitchen where he sees that April is getting prepared by Pizza Face (Antonio). When a Pizza comes up and asks what to do with the Turtles and Splinter, Pizza Face says that they will need to become part of his Elite Mozzarella guard, since he realizes that they have tasted his 'secret ingredient' (Mutagen). He throws up dough on to their faces and makes them his zombified pizza slaves. Mikey then tosses a box at Pizza Face, but Leo stops it by stabbing into it. Mikey declares "the jig is up, Pizza Face!!", and Pizza Face says that he likes the name, though he sends the other three Turtles and Splinter to attack. Mikey luckily knocks down all three of his brothers, while offering apologies to Leo and Donnie, but not to Raph. Nevertheless, Mikey is then knocked down by Splinter. Mikey gets back up again and makes a resolution to destroy Pizza Face, but he then gets stuck to the wall by Pizza Face's sticky barf. Just when Pizza Face is about to consume April once and for all, Mikey's stomach starts rumbling and he realizes that he is also extremely hungry, so he begins to bite his way out, much to Pizza Face's terror. Pizza Face ends up swallowing Mikey whole when the young turtle tries to attack him, but Mikey then starts to eat him from the inside out, up until the point where the Mutant is reduced to nothing but a single slice of pizza. Mikey tells what's left of Pizza Face to bring everyone back to normal - or else he will eat him. Pizza Face reluctantly complies, mentally ordering the pizza zombies to return to their homes where they cannot remember a thing. Mikey begins to gloat out loud to his brothers about being correct and having an Iron-stomach, but Pizza Face then strikes him in the face and appears to render him unconscious. Mikey suddenly wakes up in his bed, and his brothers & April walk in. Grateful that they are back to normal, Mikey starts babbling about how they were all pizza zombies and that Pizza Face was gonna' eat April. The others start telling him that it was just a deceptive dream, and they soon leave his room after telling him to get more rest. Mikey begins to believe that it was indeed all a dream and goes back to sleep. Pizza Face confirms that it wasn't, however, as he hiding in one of Mikey's empty pizza boxes and laughs several times. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did appear in this episode, but he didn't give out any wisdom. Character Debuts Pizza Face Gallery Pizza_face's_song.png Pizza-face slice.jpg Mikey and his tummy.png Mikey's tummy is empty.png Mikey's tummy is rumbling.png Mikey is getting hungry.png 640px-Pizzafacepromo43.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1267767.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1270436.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1285868.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1272354.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1271187.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1282948.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1291791.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_239573.jpg Pizza minions.jpg 640px-Nickelodeon-TMNT-Pizza-Face-2.jpg 640px-CSI_New_York.jpg|Another Horatio Caine 421px-Antonio.jpg Pizza face laugh.png Pizza face i like-a that.png Pizza-face.png Ha ha pizza face.png Makin' pizza.png Trivia *Pizza Face debuts in this episode. *Two sneak previews of this episode were revealed in the 2013 NYCC, but both of them were incomplete story draft animatics. *Again, Mikey has to save his brothers from being mind-controlled, just like he did in Parasitica, but, this time it involved Master Splinter and April O' Neil as well. There was also some actual solo combat. *One of the people who was mind controlled by Pizza Face resembles Spider Bytez's human form. However, you cannot prove it is really him because his face is covered in Pizza. *On a phone box, it says 'The Triceratons are here' , which could possibly be foreshadowing that the Triceratons will be coming to the show in the future. *Irma returns in this episode, and April seems to have told her about her 'secret friends' (The Turtles). *In the beginning of the episode Irma wants to watch Dusk of the Zombies 4, which is a reference to George Romero's Dawn of the Dead. Another film poster shown on the outside of the movie theater was called Brain Beasts from Dimension X, an obvious reference to the Kraang. *The three-headed Hydra Beast that was seen in the SRMFF episode is an homage to Ghidorah, the three-headed monster from Toho's Godzilla Franchise. **The episode also featured the robot doing two attacks: ***One was called the 'Face Rocket' (a parody of Mazinger Z's Rocket Punch). The other one was a finisher called "The Sword of Flaming Fire". (A parody/homage to Voltron's Blazing Sword attack, right down to summoning the sword by having the robot clang it's hands together and slicing a robot monster in half before it explodes). *Mikey eats his way out of Pizza Face just like the Xenomorph's chestbusters do in the Alien franchise. This is the second episode that has an Aliens reference in it. *This episode marks the second time that Mikey sings "Go ninja, go ninja, go!" from the Vanilla Ice's Ninja Rap. The first occasion he sung this was in Follow The Leader. *This episode featured Mikey baking for the first time in this series. *It is unknown how Pizza Face found out where Mikey lives (Pizza Face was hiding in a pizza box in Mikey's bedroom). It might be possible that one of his pizzas told him. *This is the second episode to mention what day of the week it is. The first was Cockroach Terminator. *Among the VHS tapes in the Lair that the Turtles had piled on the VCR, some of the titles can clearly be read. They are: **''Jive Jackson: Man of Action'' (a possible Michael Jackson/John Shaft parody) **''Ben and Stinky'' (Ren and Stimpy parody title) **''Granny Hit Squad'' **''Omega Force 3: Revenge of the Ultor Syn'' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) and The Stuffed 2 (A parody of the horror movie The Stuff, which, in reality, never had a sequel). ***The episode itself could be seen as an homage to The Stuff','' as people who eat Antonio's Pizza go into a zombie-like state and become addicted to it, much like the titular food product from The Stuff. **After swallowing Mikey, Pizza Face says "That's a spicy Meat-a-ball!". This mock Italian phrase originated from a popular 1969 Alka Seltzer TV commercial. *This is the seventh episode that focuses on Mikey. *Mikey's teddy bear from ''It Came From The Depths' makes a reappearance, but it is revealed that it was taped together after Leatherhead (not intentionally) tore it apart. *The Chris Bradford life Size Cut out Returned Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014